I am Kuroko Tetsuya
by THE Great Rainbow King
Summary: '...shock was shown clearly on their faces. Akashi slowly walked closer towards the woman and stared at her sky blue eyes, eyes that were familiar and clearly belonged to a certain phantom player...gulping tightly he said, "Tetsuya, is it really you?"...' After seven years of searching, they were happy to finally able to find him, only to discover something else had happened.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this will be my first Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction. After watching the anime and read the manga, I would say I got hooked into the fandom of Kuroko no Basuke. Ahh~ the truth was I fell in love with almost all the characters in the anime and after finding some nice images or fanart of genderbend Kuroko, I couldn't help but wanting to write my own story about female Kuroko (Sorry Kuro-kun!). I don't mind the yaoi-ness from the other story that I've found, since I do have my own fujoshi side fufufu~. But, I've always love a reverse harem kind of setting or something like that.

So expect genderbend (though this will only appear in the next chapter), grammar mistakes, a bit of OOC and a whole lot of everything AU-ish goodness, English is not my first language. So BEWARE! Also if there are story out there that is the same as this, I assure you that is merely a coincidence since I've come up with this story based from my own sick fantasy or imagination. And those reader that don't really like this genderbend kind of story, do remember that you can click on the 'X' and find another story, I'm not forcing you to read this. Thank you for wasting your time in reading my short rant. :)

**Kuroko no Basuke is not mine** and I gain nothing from this story, so don't sue me. But the OC is mine though.

Before we start, I wanted the reader to imagine a world where anything is possible, like human flying or your hair can grow until it is 10 feet long or your gender swapping suddenly and you can just go ask for your birth certificate or identification card be changed. Okay, not really human defying the law of gravity or your hair growing rapidly overnight, but you guys get it. Anyway, let's go to the story, shall we?

* * *

**Gone**

Standing in the midst of people, Kagami eyes darted left to right in search of one teal haired boy named Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko - the person who has helped the team beat the Generation of Miracles - the one he really cared as friend, and over the three years they've been together as something more. Kagami never really knew when he had fallen for the small boy. But all that he remembers was that when he realized he had a romantic feeling towards Kuroko, Kagami felt like he had swallowed both coach Aida's and Momoi's cooking. He also remembers an unbearable pain on his face afterwards; Kuroko's pass tend to do that to people. After five minutes of searching for Kuroko, Kagami finally spotted the small, teal haired boy.

Even with his low presence it seem that it wasn't working for Kuroko today, as he was surrounded by his classmates. Kagami almost punched his own face when he saw Kuroko's rare, yet enchanting smile. Whenever he saw that small smile from Kuroko he had a strong urge to kiss him, even if it's not sent his way. Kagami chuckled seeing the uncomfortable expression on Kuroko's face having his classmates' arms around his shoulder, Kuroko seems to be tolerating with it since it is their final day in school.

With their graduation ceremony ending, the students were free to do their own activity for the day. Staring at Kuroko, Kagami couldn't help but feel glad when Kuroko had decided to be his shadow and help him become Japan's number one player. He also tend to feel very smug and rub on Aomine's face every time they met for some one-on-one match during the weekends.

They even managed to defeat all of the Generations of Miracles, after they won the match against Rakuzan during the Winter Cup final. Though it was a bitter defeat for the former captain of Teiko and captain of Rakuzan, Akashi did accept his defeat from Kuroko and his team. After the so called defeat from the Phantom player, one by one they managed to gain their friendship and tie their bond with each other - though it was in a slow pace. But it was worth it since they are closer than ever before . However, they still remain their arrogance towards Kagami just to spite him. And they tend to do it behind Kuroko's back, especially Akashi.

Much to Kagami's dismay, the Generations of Miracles often visited Kuroko and occasionally they tried to kidnap Kuroko; they claim this is to make up for their lost time with him (though in Kise and Momoi's case, they just wanted to have a romantic date with him). Causing Kagami to always challenge them for a one on one match. Sure Kagami had an inkling of their feelings toward Kuroko, but he wasn't sure about Midorima, who's still a tsundere, and Murasakibara that seems to be interested in anything edible.

But Kuroko, who was oblivious with all of the affections that the Generations of Miracles gave him, just smiled and say that he was glad they got along very well. In which, Aomine and Kagami hotly denied.

Often time they played with each other just to enjoy each companionship; they even invited the others' teammate. And even though the seniors had long graduated from their school and went to college when they've entered their second years in high school, they still managed to come play with them just for old time sake. Even the players that lived far away came to play, especially Murasakibara and Akashi.

Feeling a tug on his left sleeve, Kagami looked down to meet with a sky blue eyes staring up at him. Grinning at his adorable face, Kagami just ruffled Kuroko's head in a way that annoys Kuroko. Kagami laugh when Kuroko slapped his hands away. When he stopped, Kagami directed his knuckle towards Kuroko which Kuroko gladly returned by touching his own knuckle on Kagami's larger one. Once again Kuroko's small smile returned on his lips.

"Better not forget about me when I go back to America, got that Kuroko?" Kuroko just smiled wider at him and replied, "I'm the one who suppose to say that Kagami - kun. What if you found a better partner when you arrived there?"

"Wha...Kuroko!" small chuckle could be heard from Kuroko. Seeing the smile on Kuroko's face, Kagami blushed and fought the urge to hug the small boy in front of him.

"I'm only teasing, Kagami - kun," even with his blank expression, Kagami can see the little twinkle in Kuroko's eyes.

* * *

After giving their juniors some encouraging words for the championship next year. And their junior bidding them farewell and luck for their own future, like what they've done to their seniors the year before, they went on their way for their own celebration. Just the two of them. Though they were not really alone, since there were other people as well at Maji.

Kagami was just happy being with Kuroko (even though Nigou was there), but the atmosphere was ruined when Kise and Midorima came with Takao on his heel. Kise came saying that 'Kagamichi is unfair monopolizing Kurokochi!', while Takao just grinned and said gleefully, 'Shin - chan came because he's jealous Kagami is alone with Kuroko,' which Midorima denies, causing them (except Kuroko, who sipped his milkshakes ignoring them) to outright call him a tsundere. Thus, causing another denial coming out from Midorima's mouth.

When Kagami thought it couldn't get any worse, Aomine came abruptly when he said he 'was in the neighbourhood' and decided to 'come and stay with Tetsu for the night'. When Kuroko said he didn't mind, since his parents are still away for business trip and his grandmother went to the countryside to meet with his relatives, Aomine grinned smugly at Kagami. Making Kagami challenging Aomine on another basketball match, resulting on a full out brawl. Kise thought of joining them, but Kuroko just declined with his deadpanned voice. Again resulting with a crying Kise while Takao, who stood by and laughing loudly, just recording all of it in his phone for his entertainment sake.

Three days after their graduation, Akashi invited the Generations of Miracles and Kagami, as well as Momoi for a little get together party before they leave for college and Kagami to leave to America - much to the pleasure of Akashi, not that it will deter his plan on having Kuroko for himself if Kagami stayed in Japan. Without saying it, everyone (with the exception of oblivious Kuroko and ignorant Murasakibara) knows that Akashi only planned this party to meet up with his beloved Tetsuya. But none of them wanted to say anything, they still love their lives after all. Adding with Akashi pointed his sharpened scissor at them, without Kuroko knowing, is not helping either.

They chatted and just enjoyed themselves during the party, once in a while just trying to outmatch each other in childish games that they came up with. Many pictures were taken, embarrassing pictures, candid pictures as well as a picture of them all, with Kuroko in the middle of the picture smiling in contentment. Hugs were given (mostly from Momoi and Kise) and present were given to congratulate or just for them to remember the giver. They could say that was the best time they spent together, even Midorima agreed though reluctantly. Though felt as if it was childish, they promised that they will meet again in the future to catch up or just hang out while discreetly looking at Kuroko's direction. However, that day they never knew that, that was the last time they will hear about or see Kuroko again.

Well not until someone, who was clearly hired, found a kindergarten where they heard about a teal haired person teaching the kindergarteners there.

* * *

Haha I know it was a bit rushed at the end of the chapter, but I really hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry if it's not long enough for you guys but this is all I can manage for this chapter and pairing for Kuroko is still undecided though. So I can safely say that anything goes for this.

Review, please and thank you. I would greatly appreciate it if you can point out my mistakes. I'm still learning, okay? If you do have a suggestion just PM me or write it when you're reviewing. So then, until the next chapter.

Ja! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Found you**

The only sound inside the office room was the ticking of the huge grandfather clock beside the potted plant placed near the wall. The room was spacious decorated with paintings of sea and mountains. An old paintings of Mount Fuji with writings in it, that was passed from fathers to sons, was hanged horizontally on the wall, above the door. Stacks of books were kept neatly near the huge table, where two people resides for the moment.

One of the individuals had a forest green hair, sitting straight, scowling at the chess board in front of him. His taped fingers - he never really managed to discard the habit to tape his fingers - placed on his chin, in a thinking manner. His emerald eyes will dart back and forth, from his lucky item for the day; a glittery ribbon hair pin. To the pictures on the table, then finally to the chess board. When he had finally made his move, he'll sit back on the seat then cross his arms to stare outside the big window he faced, looking at the big oak tree with its leaves swaying blown by the soft wind.

"Shintarou, is there something on your mind?" the person sitting facing him asked, though his heterochromatic eyes is still glued at the chess board, contemplating his next move carefully. Midorima Shintarou looked at the red haired person, "No, not really," he pushed his glasses up using his taped middle finger.

"Hn, is that so," Akashi said. He was clearly showing that he wasn't convinced with what Midorima had uttered moments before, moving his next move, ending the game with a whisper of 'checkmate'.

Looking up whilst tilting his head to the side, "So, Shintarou, mind telling me what's bothering you now?"

Midorima just stared blankly at Akashi. Folding his fingers on top on the other, he grinned, "We are friends, are we not? Therefore, you must tell me what's bothering you so I can help you," Midorima just continued on staring blankly at the red haired man.

'I'd rather not,' Midorima thought.

"Then, how about we talk about your...problem with another game of chess?" Akashi grinned devilishly at Midorima's expression. Already knowing the other man's thought.

Though before they could start their game, Akashi's phone suddenly rang, saving Midorima from having their 'heart-to-heart' talk. Akashi chuckled when he heard the silent sigh from Midorima, excusing himself to answer the call leaving Midorima alone inside the office.

While waiting for Akashi, Midorima just sat silently looking around the room until his eyes stops at one particular picture on top of the table. Reaching out to the picture, he picked it up to inspect it a little bit closer.

It was a picture of them during their graduation party. They were sitting around a table, the was showing Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki glaring at each other, in one of their match against each other for the last meat. With Murasakibara Atsushi snacking on his own snacks texting, if Midorima recalls, his teammate from Yosen high, Himuro Tatsuya. Though he remembered that Himuro politely declined when Murasakibara invited him to come to the party causing the giant centre to pout for a while. Well, until Murasakibara busied himself with patting Kuroko's head, much to the teal haired teen's annoyance.

Takao, who Midorima dragged with him to the party ('cause if Midorima was going to suffer in a party, he want Takao to suffer along with him), was the person who took most of the pictures along with Momoi (though Midorima was quite sure that Momoi's camera was full of Kuroko's picture only). In the picture, Kuroko could be seen talking with Kise, even though it almost looks like the conversation was one sided. He kept staring at Kuroko's face, not noticing when Akashi entered the office again.

"Makes you wonder what had gone wrong, isn't it?" Midorima surprised face was amusing for Akashi, but decided to not tease the green haired tsundere for it.

Clearing his throat, Midorima placed the picture on the table, pushing his glasses, "What do you mean by that, Akashi?"

"You know what I meant, Shintarou. We changed after Tetsuya and his teammates has taught us a valuable lesson, we lost and won against each other in basketball during our three years of high school, and finally, just finally when we were able to strengthen our friendship," Midorima coughed embarrassedly at that, "Tetsuya, once again went missing. And without any explanation at that."

Walking closer towards the desk, Akashi perched his hip on the it, his right arm as support and his other hand holding his phone. Akashi was reading a mail text sent just a moment before. Midorima frowned when he hear Akashi said softly, "But now we can ask him."

Midorima looked at Akashi, "What?"

His answer was only a smile, "Akashi, what are trying to say?"

Midorima stared at Akashi confusedly when Akashi just continued to smile. Not his usual polite and charming smile or smirk, when he's planning something, but a rare smile that somehow managed to show his happiness.

"Aka-"

"One of my workers, he...he managed to track someone named Kuroko Tetsuya," ignoring the fact that Akashi just stuttered, Midorima's eyes widen, "He mentioned that the person is currently working as a kindergarten teacher, in Tokyo.

* * *

Momoi almost burst out crying after reading a mail sent from Akashi, in front of her co-worker and clients, if not for her years of befriending and working with the most professional people ever. Holding back her tears, she hastily excused herself from the meeting and went out of the office to the nearest women restroom, gaining a few curious onlookers along the way. Pulling out her phone, she fumbled a bit searching the contact number of a certain someone, she clicked and waited for the call to reach the person. Hearing a distinct click from the phone, a gruff voice was heard saying 'Hello'.

"Dai-chan!" at that moment she didn't care if anyone outside the restroom had heard her, she is too overwhelmed with many feelings to care. The voice sounded annoyed when he answered back, "Akashi-kun, h-he said that-" a choke can only be heard after that.

Sighing in annoyance, Aomine said barked out, "Out with it, woman! I swear I'll -" his words were cut off by Momoi.

"It's Tetsu-kun! Akashi-kun found him! We can finally see him again, Dai-chan!" Momoi was so sure now that the whole company heard her, but still she didn't care. Momoi almost thought that Aomine has hung up when there was no sound coming out from her phone.

"What?!" Momoi flinched and put a the phone a distance away from her ear, "What do you mean by that? Akashi found Tetsu?! T-then, where is he?"

Instead of answering his question Momoi just delivered the same order came from Akashi to Aomine.

"Akashi-kun said that you should come to Tokyo and make sure to bring Kagamin with you, I'm sure he wants to see Tetsu-kun again," she said holding back her tears.

Aomine sounded reluctant to bring Kagami with him, but agreed when Momoi said that it was Akashi's order. Momoi was trying very hard on stopping her falling tears now. She needed to calm down, but the thought of finally meeting with her beloved Tetsu-kun made her giddy with excitement.

"Dai-chan?" Momoi questioned her childhood friend again when Aomine didn't speak or made any noise. Though she heard him grumble, "Yeah, yeah I'll come. And stop crying, you'll look ugly," Momoi just laughed. Who would've thought that Aomine will try to comfort someone, especially her. Usually he would just let her or anyone cry. He'd sooner hit or punch them than try to comfort people. To think in just six years everyone changed and matured, even if it was a little bit. And the changes between them was all thanks to Kuroko.

* * *

When Murasakibara received an email from Midorima he just stared at his phone, munching slowly on his cake. When he scrolled down slowly to read the mail, his munching stopped and his eyes slowly widen.

* * *

Takao, who was in the middle of drinking his coffee, raised his eyebrow when he heard a loud clank inside the kitchen. Wondering what happened to the purple haired pastry chef.

After becoming a middle school teacher, Takao was quite surprised when he saw Murasakibara became a pastry chef in a café near the school he teached, along with a silent guy, if he recalls one of the player from Seirin, Mitobe Rinnosuke.

He was feeling awkward seeing the giant, purple haired man without Midorima around at first, plus the guy didn't even remember his name. Instead he just called him Mido-chin's sidekick, much to his annoyance. Though after a few times they managed to talk normally, Murasakibara also start calling him Taka-chin, and always ask for snack from him, even though the big guy works in a café.

When he told Midorima about his encounter with Murasakibara, Midorima just snorted and ignored him, saying that he didn't want to know. Takao just smiled teasingly, knowing that Midorima was actually listening.

Whenever Takao came to the café, he would greet the silent Mitobe and (occasionally coming customer) Koganei Shinji and Izuki Shun. Then he will be pestered by Murasakibara for snacks, with only a bored expression plastered on Musakibara's face. The moment he saw the purple haired man rushed out of the café with an expression other than boredness that made him wondered what had happened to him.

When he made eye contact with Mitobe, who at the moment was talking (one sided conversation actually, since the big guy just nodded, smiled or shook his head) with Koganei, Takao raised one eyebrow and pointed directly at the purple haired giant direction. Asking a silent question to Mitobe.

Mitobe just shook his head. Takao just hummed thoughtfully, staring at the red car belonged to Murasakibara driving away.

* * *

"Oi, Kagami! You in there?" Aomine banged his fist against Kagami's apartment door, not even bothering using the doorbell. The door opened slightly, revealing a scowling Kagami that almost seem feral. People would've fled or just fainted at the sight of Kagami's face, but Aomine being Aomine, he didn't even bat an eyelash. He just stared at Kagami face in a bored manner.

"What, Ahomine?" Aomine growled at the nickname.

"Shut up," Aomine snapped at him.

Smirking amusedly, Kagami stepped back to give Aomine some room to enter his apartment, he looked at the digital clock on his coffee table showing that it was too early for him to deal with Aomine, "You're really annoying, you know that, Bakagami?"

"Right back at ya, you bastard," Kagami scowled at him and entered the kitchen. Leaving Aomine in the living room. The feelings of dislike and rivalry between them had increased by the years, adding the fact that the two of them are in the same team in the Japan basketball team was not helping either. But being the hospitable guy that he is, Kagami just let tanned man in and maybe serve him something edible.

"Whatever, pack up your things. We're going to Tokyo," Kagami froze and turned his head at the tanned male, then move towards the kitchen just to finish on making their drinks. Minutes later he appeared from the kitchen.

"Why?" holding two cups of tea, he walked towards the living room and looked down to Aomine, that has made himself right at home by laying with a lazy posture on the couch.

"Tetsu," hearing the name Kagami body went rigid. Before he could form any words, Aomine added, "Satsuki said that Akashi had found him".

Tightening his hold on the handle of the cups, "_You're not joking, are you?_" Kagami spoke in English.

"Why would I joke about that?" Aomine scowled, "And speak in Japan, will ya?"

Aomine could understand English a bit now after becoming Kagami's teammates for two years. Kagami immediately went back to Japan after he graduated from college in America, displeased when he heard that no one knows where Kuroko is (he almost went back to Japan after being informed that nobody didn't know where the sixth phantom man is, not even Akashi knew). When he first arrived in America, he immediately sent a mail to Kuroko and his seniors back in Serin. He had convinced himself the first two weeks that Kuroko was busy with his family or something when he didn't received any emails or phone call from Kuroko, the others had already replied to his mails.

He was worried when he received information that Kuroko was missing. He tried reaching out to Kuroko's family, but he cursed himself when he realized he didn't have Kuroko's parents number nor the number to Kuroko's residence.

Both Kagami and Aomine were given the chance to play in America with their ability, but both of them had decline, claiming that they wanted to play for the Japan basketball team. And maybe search for Kuroko during their day off.

And now hearing that Akashi had found Kuroko whereabout, Kagami didn't even think twice before he went to his room and packed his things to bring to Kyoto, while thinking various punishment and beatings he'll give to Kuroko for disappearing just like that.

"I'm driving," Aomine said, standing in front of his room while holding the keys to Kagami's car.

"What?! It's my car, I should drive," Kagami growled.

Clicking his tongue, Aomine muttered, "Like I care".

* * *

"What?!" Momoi flinched from Kise's loud outburst.

"Why can't we go now?" Kise almost whine.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Midorima fought the urge to punch Kise on the face. It would be satisfying to punch Kise, mind you, but punching a famous idol would definitely tarnish his reputation as a doctor. Plus, he just didn't think that it would be worth it if his hand will be injured, he needs it after all.

"Because," Midorima gritted out, "we still need to wait for the others to arrive".

"But -" seeing Midorima's scowling face made Kise to shut his mouth. Kise just sulked and went to his little corner mumbling about something 'being mean' to him and 'Kurokochi', causing Midorima to sigh.

The three was the first to arrive at the large penthouse aparment belonged to Akashi. Being close friend with Akashi, they were given the permission to enter, which will cause an uproar to his fangirl since Akashi never let anyone, not even his trusted worker, to enter inside.

At the moment, Momoi was talking with someone on her phone and typing on her laptop at the same time to finish her work to calm herself before the others arrive. Midorima had busied himself looking through Akashi books on the shelves, at the same time ignoring Kise.

Akashi was still at his family private house at Kyoto, discussing about something with his family. Midorima still remembers that the older Akashi had remarried six years ago with a beautiful woman named Fuji Aimi, a widower of a generous businessman, whom had been a close friend of Akashi Katsurou (Seijuurou's father). And one year after their marriage, Akashi Seijuurou had told his close friend about his new baby brother, Akashi Shouta. Not that Midorima cared.

Midorima never felt so happy listening to the sound of doorbell, his limits of dealing with Kise was very short for today. But immediately regretted it when he saw who came in through the door; it was Murasakibara with his usual bored expression. The purple haired man just looked around at first, observing Kise who muttering in a corner to Midorima. Then finally decided to sit next to Momoi. Proceeding to munch on his snacks while ignoring the disapproving look from Midorima.

Now they only needed to wait for two basketball idiots to arrive. (In another location, Kagami and Aomine had an urge to curse a green haired megane.)

* * *

Seijuurou let out a long sigh the moment he entered his car, feeling an onslaught of migraine coming. No matter how many times he had seen it, it still was a horror to witness his own strict father letting out a childish (manly) giggle around his little brother.

Seriously, one would take back the comment of how scary Seijuurou is when they saw his father trying to catch his younger brother around his office. Seijuurou would definitely agree if they ever say that the two were releasing some sparkle dust around them. Good thing it was only the four members of the Akashi family at that time.

Though, Seijuurou was very thankful that his younger brother was brought up the he is and not the way Seijuurou did. When he first heard of his stepmother's pregnancy he immediately became worried for his unborn brother, already thinking of a way to help his brother escape the strict way of Akashi's upbringing.

He was quite surprised though when his own stepmother put her foot firmly, that this child will learn about the Akashi's family with kind, caring and gentle love. Not the tough love that Seijuurou learn when he was a little child. All the while hugging an awkward-feeling Seijuurou in her arms. It felt strange receiving a mother's love after many years of the death of his beloved mother. (Strange, but he was happy to receive them.)

Seijuurou musings was interrupted when the phone in his hand vibrated, showing a new mail from Midorima. Scanning through the text, he smirked amusedly with the way the text was typed (poor Midorima babysitting the others). He replied quickly just to make sure he doesn't really waste anymore time than needed.

They're in a hurry to find a teal haired man after all.

* * *

Seven pairs of eyes were watching the excited children running towards their parents.

Even if they couldn't hear them, they could feel the gratification of the children just from the way they talked animatedly with their parents. They waited until the last pair of parent and child walked towards the direction of home, to take a step towards the entrance of the kindergarten.

Deciding to wait by the gate for a particular person.

"How long does it take for someone to come out?!" asked Aomine, after ten minutes of waiting for Kuroko to appear.

"Hush, Daiki, it's been only ten minutes, not one hour. Everyone is feeling the same as you are right now," Akashi glanced at the tanned male, then returned his gaze at the entrance gate of the kindergarten. Causing Aomine to grumble.

After waiting for a few more seconds, they finally heard of someone speaking very softly. Only to see a brown haired woman speaking to someone on the phone. They only sighed in disappointment as they watched the person walked and turned to a corner. It was starting to gnaw on their patient every seconds they waited for the teal haired person to come out.

Five minutes after, they heard a distinct sound of the gate opening, they didn't even realize the person before had close the gates. It was as if time was moving very slowly as they waited for the person to appear.

Their eyes widens when they saw the person sighing softly, who didn't even saw the group of people, closing the gates and locking them. Only when the person heard the sound of keys dropping onto the ground did she turned to look at them.

Blue eyes widens when the red head called out, "Tetsuya?"

* * *

**A/N : Well, this chapter took longer to post than I thought.**

**I really need to broadens my vocabulary, I think I keep repeating words and sentences in my story. Thank you for reading this chapter by the way. I really hope that you enjoyed it. If there's a mistakes or sentences that hard to read, just point it out for me. I'll be very thankful.**

**Until the next chapter, beloved readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

Two things before we start, FUCKING**_ PRONOUNS_ **and flashbacks.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Ogiwara-kun. I am really sorry."_

_"Kami-sama…"_

_"I just want to play with them again...I just want to enjoy our time together. Only that. Forgive me for my selfishness, but at least lend me the strength to change them."_

_"I don't care what happens to me after all of this, I just don't want them to stay as they are right now. I don't want my heart to be filled with regret"._

* * *

**What?**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya blinked a few times to clear off the drowsiness from his eyes. 'Weird dream,' Kuroko thought to himself, stretching to let the blood flow in his body. Turning his head toward his digital clock, he was surprised that he managed to wake up earlier than usual. Shivering from the cold air inside his room, he wrapped his blanket around his figure to move from his current place to shut the window.

Finishing that one task, he looked around his room then back at the window, 'Strange. I clearly remembered locking the window last night'. Shrugging the thought away, Kuroko looked outside his window once again. Observing the activity of the early riser around his neighbourhood. He could see the paperboy with the newspapers on his bike placing the newspaper on Kaguya obaa-san's lawn. Then looked to his other neighbour, Takaya-san, an elderly man, having his usual early walk . Kuroko smiled softly seeing the daily life around his neighbourhood.

During his peering, he unintentionally pressed his hand against the glass of the window, feeling the coldness from the glass. Looking at his hand, Kuroko frowned a bit when he noticed the slight difference in size of his hand.

"Was my hand always been this small?" Kuroko wondered out loud.

Sure, Kuroko knows that he is not the tallest or biggest among his peers but he couldn't help but feel that his hands has decreased in size. Thinking it was only his imagination, he shrugged off the blanket from his shoulders, deciding that he will start his day early since he's already awake, even if there was no school for him today (he already graduated after all).

Kuroko shivered, feeling goosebumps all over his skin, when his feet touched the cold surface of his bedroom floor. Pushing himself up, Kuroko took a step forward only to unceremoniously fall flat on his face, when his knees buckled suddenly.

"Ow, " was his only indication of pain from the fall.

Rubbing his nose to ease the pain, Kuroko stood up, huffing along the way towards the bathroom. But before he could even pass his door something caught his attention. Looking back at the full-length mirror near his bookshelf, he looked at his reflection on the shiny surface of the glass.

Kuroko gaped at what he saw.

Why?

Why was the mirror showing such a curvaceous figured Tetsuya? Was the mirror broken? Or worse, was his bedroom mirror haunted?

No, that can't be. Kuroko denied the reflection on the mirror, pinching the bridge of his nose with the support of his other arm. He must still be dreaming, because the mirror was showing Kuroko Tetsuya with the figure of a woman, a nicely figured woman. Only with his usual blank face and height and short teal hair, short teal hair with the bed head.

Yes, that makes perfect sense. He was still dreaming and when he wakes up his reflection on the mirror will be that of an original Kuroko Tetsuya, a teal haired boy, with his blank face, and he can even cross his arms on his chest easily, without feeling his brea-

At that, Kuroko stopped his inner conflict, quickly he looked down to his not-so-flat chest. Kuroko took a very deep breath and calmed himself to what he was about to do. He brought his pointy finger on the collar of his shirt to take a peek on his chest, but before he could actually take a peek, he stopped himself.

He couldn't do it. Even though this is his own body, he couldn't do it, after being raised a gentleman by his beloved obaa-san and his parent. He was taught better than this, he shall not disrespect women. In fact, he will never be disrespectful towards anyone. Ever. After a few minutes of his musing, Kuroko just sighed, then decided to just go to the bathroom and start this strange day of his.

* * *

Kuroko didn't know what was worse, his parent squealing happily (his mother actually, his father just stared blankly at him and bid him a good morning, though a little robotic at that) that he turned into a bishoujo or his grandmother calmly sipping her tea as if him turning into a girl was a very normal occurrence.

Seriously, didn't they think that him turning into a girl is weird? And now, his mother is babbling about 'dressing Tetsu-chan in a beautiful dress and skirts, 'cause he turn into a beautiful girl, just like hi- I mean her mommy', with his father discreetly taking pictures using his phone. Kuroko's face couldn't be any blanker than usual by now.

Kuroko almost smiled gratefully at his grandmother (there was a small visible smile), when he heard her clearing her throat and said, "Sumi-chan, please stop and calm yourself. Tetchan is looking very stressed right now and Takumi-kun, please, just put away your phone," though her next words caused the smile on his face to disappear, "Besides, we all know that Tetchan looks better in a kimono, Sumi-chan," thus, starting the beautiful banter between a mother-in-law and her daughter-in-law.

His father was still taking his picture with his phone, mumbling something incoherent.

Kuroko just want to hit his face repeatedly on the table, Nigou just sat there like the loyal dog he is beside Kuroko's chair staring at his master waiting to be fed.

* * *

It has been four days since Kuroko turned into a girl. And in that four day, there were never any sign of Kuroko changing back into a boy. Also, in that four days, his father had decided on taking Kuroko on his monthly business trip, saying that it will help Kuroko to de-stressed from his current situation. Plus, he didn't want his son-turned-daughter to be preyed upon by hormonal teenage boys when he was out from the country.

* * *

Currently, Kuroko was at the airport to wait for his delayed plane to the U.S. His, or her in everyone eyes, father had gone ahead the day before, saying that he will send someone he trust to get him. Wearing a simple white dress (he begrudgingly have to wear), reaching to his knees, with blue-white sneakers, he looked at the screen showing the time of his plane taking off. His left hand was tucked inside the pocket of his oversized, light brown cardigan. With his other hand on the handle of his trolley, travelling bag.

His hair, was adorably pinned to the side with a flowery hairclips. Thinking that he will stay at the airport for a long time, he took a seat on the nearby bench, taking out his novel to read. He was oblivious with the staring he received from the others, basking in his little world of low-presence. In between his readings, he couldn't help but to think he had forgotten something. Something very important.

* * *

Showing his passport and tickets, Kuroko sweat hard at the leering of the stewardess. He nodded and said a whisper of thank you after the stewardess gave back the tickets and passport. Making Kuroko's passport was quite easy, when his parent have connection with one of the best lawyer in the Tokyo. While at it, Kuroko also had his identification card changed due to his gender swapping. Kuroko was not actually pleased with it though, thinking that maybe after a week his gender will change again. But to his disappointment, it didn't.

Taking his seat, he let out a tired sigh, sinking into the seat. When the plane had took off, he still couldn't help but feel he had forgotten something very important. Though when he heard the announcement from the pilot, he immediately shrugged his shoulder, telling himself that he was thinking too much.

Taking out his novel again, he began reading from where he had bookmarked. Once in a while, looking outside the window when he began to feel dizzy or just talked with the stranger seating beside him. Ignoring the blush that kept appearing on the brown haired man's face when Kuroko smiled politely at him.

After three hours had passed, Kuroko started to feel uncomfortable with his seatmate. The brown haired guy, whom had introduced himself as Kagayaki Rei, kept looking at his way. The guy also kept smiling charmingly at him with a little blush on his cheeks. Though his smile oddly reminded Kuroko of Kiyoshi and Kise.

Kuroko thanked the steward for the beverages when it was served moments later, he had a small smile thinking about his friends back in high school.

Right now, Kuroko can't wait to arrive to U.S. The first thing he'll do after he arrived, he will send some emails to his sempai in university, and call the others just to ask what they were up to after graduation. And then after that he will call Kagami-kun to meet up with him. With that in mind, Kuroko nodded then he took a sip on his juice.

Though minutes later, Kuroko choked on his drink when he remembered what he had forgotten, Rei patted softly on Kuroko's back realizing that Kuroko was choking. Even though it was out of kindness, Kuroko dislike any kind of touch from someone he just met. But this time he just decided on ignoring it, thinking that searching for his phone is much more important.

Coughing, he fished inside his pockets and bag, but to his disappointment, he wasn't able find his mobile phone. He slapped his forehead when he realized he had forgotten his phone, and to make it worse he didn't even called any of his sempai and his friends since his graduation from high school. His mind was in such a wreck after turning into a girl, that he had forgotten that simple, simple task.

Kuroko was really hoping that his mother found his phone and decided to bring it with her. His mother and grandmother, along with Nigou, has decided to go to the countryside to stay with his relatives until Kuroko came back. And that would mean no news to his friends either, he doesn't even remember any their numbers.

He just hope this won't cause any trouble to him or anyone else.

* * *

**A/N : ****This story wasn't supposed to go like this. At first, I planned on starting the story right after the Winter cup game, where Seirin won against Rakuzan or more specifically, Kuroko-kun won against Akashi-sama, then Kuroko got turn into a girl, because karma's a bitch...apparently. But it wasn't going to work out for me, cause if I do start after the WC game, then I have to wait a long time for Kuroko-kun to get married and have chibi Kuroko. And I don't want that.**

**Also, I don't even know why I wanted to start this kind story, but since I already posted and started on updating, it's kind of hard to stop now. Now, I know that not all are a fan of this kind of genderbending story, but let me assure you, you can drop this story immediately if you loathed it from the bottom of your heart. Yes people! I'll let you to just drop this story and search for another story. I am not going to hunt you down and kidnap you, then torture you in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere, just to force you to like this story. No. I'll never do that. I don't even own a warehouse for Pete's sake, especially one in the middle of nowhere.**

**On the side note, I love you people who had reviewed, followed and favourite-ed this story. I can't thank you enough, I'm tearing up just seeing those mails in my email. AH! I'm not saying that I hate people who don't like this story, it just...not that many would continue this kind of story. I respect your choice, everyone has their own opinion after all. Reviews and suggestion are welcome, flames...not so much, but I appreciate that you people actually took time to flame me though.**

**Until the next chapter guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko-kun will be referred as a 'she' now, okay? Okay.**

**Please heed this warning, this story contains genderbender, OOC-ness, AND a lot of mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**We meet again.**

* * *

"Tetsuya?" Akashi said her name with such a disbelieving tone, staring wide eyes at her.

The woman took a step back at the intensity of their stares along with their gaping (sans Akashi). She couldn't believe her eyes. Her old teammates and manager is in front of her. Her friends is in front of her tears in their eyes, well it was only Kise and Momoi with tears in their eyes. The others were only staring wide eyes at her changed body.

She always thought that maybe one day she'll meet them again; where she's the one who searched for them. The thought of them finding her together never even went through her mind at all. Sure she had tried searching for her phone when she had came back from America years ago, but sadly her phone had magically disappeared just as she had magically turned a female the day after their graduation party.

A few tries of failed attempts searching for her friends contact later, she gave up searching altogether. She stopped not because she didn't want to see them again. Of course not, she will be truly happy if she spends time with them again. But after several people knowing who she is and look at her weirdly, as if she's making up the story of her magically changing gender, she thought, 'Would they give her the same judgement as the others?'

She didn't want that.

Sure, her parents and grandmother had taken her situation in a stride, but that didn't mean anyone will be able to take it just as they did. She was afraid that they'll be looking at her in disgust and say that she's a liar or a freak.

She can't.

Not them, especially them. So she tried hiding from them, went to an university that may or may not have heard of her name as the sixth phantom man of the Generation of Miracles. Avoiding basketball clubs there, gaining some attentions from the others (not that she noticed) as a apathetic young woman with a masculine name. Graduating then works at a kindergarten near her hometown, and it actually went well. Well, not until they found her that is.

Now here they are, in front of her. Looking at her like she had grown a pair of new heads on her shoulder. No, she didn't want their hate. She closed her eyes, hoping that maybe they'll go away if she thought that they're some sort of figment of her imaginations or something. Yet conflictingly still hoping that they're not a dream.

"Kuroko, you bastard!" Kuroko opened her eyes looking at red eyes filled with rage and relief.

Not even a single speck of hate or disgust in them. She didn't even feel the pulling of her shirt by Kagami. Her hands were trembling, fisting her long skirt. No hate at all, just relief.

"Oi, are you even listening to what I've said?" Kagami shook a dazed looking Kuroko by the shoulder.

"Kagami Taiga, cease your action. Do you not see that Tetsuya is getting dizzy by your uncontrollable shaking?" Akashi said calmly said to the other red head.

"Ah?" Kagami stared Akashi straight in the eyes, "Why am I the one to be blamed when he's the one who wasn't listening to me?"

The seemed to a glint of amusement in Akashi's eyes as he said, "Are you blind? Tetsuya is most definitely not a 'he' now. Tetsuya is a 'she'," then added under his breath, "There's no use for your eyes if you can't even see the obvious."

Kagami lost his coolness when he heard Aomine mutters the word, "Idiot," rolling his eyes.

Though before he can even took a step to punch Aomine's face, he felt a soft body on his back with arms around his waist. Looking down he finally noticed that Kuroko have something that wasn't there before, and it was pressing on his back.

"Kagami-kun, I'm sorry," Kagami heard Kuroko's muffled feminine voice. He felt a shiver run down his spine feeling her hot breath on his back.

Fighting down a blush, he turned around and patted her head awkwardly, "W-why are you apologizing?" Damn, he stuttered. He gulped when he felt a heated glare on his head, most probably by the owner of a certain heterochromatic eyes.

"B-because I was not listening to you, Kagami-kun," his heart beats ten times faster seeing the cute expression on her face. (Was it just him or does her face seemed like it was glittering with sparkles?)

"Tetsuya, there's no need to apologize," Akashi said as he opened his two arms to welcome her in.

Kuroko's lips trembled seeing the welcoming (and expecting) expressions on Akashi's face and couldn't help herself but to run into his arms and wrap her arms around his neck. Not realizing the smug expression shown on Akashi's as he hugs her tighter, causing Momoi and Kise to grit their teeth in jealousy.

Pulling apart with her arms still around Akashi's neck, "You are not mad, Akashi-kun?"

"Of course not, Tetsuya," Akashi tilted his head.

"Don't you guys hate me?" Kuroko asked, unconsciously playing with the hair on Akashi's nape.

"Why on earth would you think that we'll hate you, Kuroko?" Midorima pushed his glasses up, a frown on his handsome face.

Looking down, Kuroko fiddled with her fingers, "W-well, I'm a woman now. Don't you think that I'm a freak for transforming into a woman?"

"Kuro-chin," Murasakibara reached to pat her head affectionately, "you look good to eat. So, I won't hate you for that," his expression turns into bliss when he saw her tilting her head not understanding his logic.

'I want to eat, Kuro-chin,' the purple head thought inside his mind, grinning lazily when he saw the knowing look on Akashi's and Midorima's face.

Kuroko was surprised when she was yanked from Akashi's hold and immediately hugged by a bone-crushing hold by Momoi.

"Tetsu-kun, " she cooed at her, "I'm sad that you've became a woman, but don't worry, Tetsu-kun. I'll forever love you, you know."

"Shut up, Satsuki," Aomine stepped forward to pull the two woman apart. He doesn't mind the sexy picture of two women hugging with their breasts pressing together, but Tetsu was getting a little bit blue from the hug she received from the pink haired woman.

"Tetsu, we will never hate you. Got that," Aomine said, while ignoring the screams from Momoi about him ruining her love moment together with her Tetsu-kun.

Kuroko smiled then nodded. She was really glad.

Glad, that they did not hate her.

Glad, that they didn't looked at her in disgust.

"Kurokocchi, I want a hug too," Kuroko just sighed and proceeded to give the blonde haired man a hug. Though, she said monotonously at him later, "Kise-kun is still annoying."

"How mean!" Kise wailed, earning a smile from her.

What a fool she is. They are her friends, her (old) teammates, they will never hate her for something like this. The same as she will never hate them when this happened to them.

* * *

(Unknowing to her though, since the very start of their journey to search for her they had already agreed that Kuroko's heart will be claimed. Male or Female, they will love Kuroko no matter what.

Let the fun begin.)

* * *

**A/N: Was it boring or did you enjoyed it? Was it confusing?**

**Not really expecting this to come out today this way though. I was gonna add some surprise, such as a familiar face as her neighbour or something like that. Oh, wait I wanna add that in the next chapter. Hehe.**

**Who do you think will be the surprising neighbour of our beloved Kuroko-chan?**

**Reviews and constructing comments will be appreciated.**

**Until the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings is the same as the chapters before.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_{3 hours before the 'Graduation party'.}_

_He ran and ran; searching for the seemingly invisible kid. This was one of the time he cursed his limited physical ability. In his mind, he cursed repeatedly with his eyes still darting from left to right just in case he'll see that teal haired teen. He is really hoping that he will be able to find that kid._

_Oh, why did something like this happens on a day that was supposed to be perfect? He had found the cure for the unknown virus flu, but why did he make the idiotic decision to bring along a vial of the rejected failed cure. He knew why he did it, yet why did he do it?_

_He never boasted about his success, of course not, instead he stayed silent and smiled bashfully (and with pride in his expression) the whole time his colleagues congratulates his success. Then, he had let the vial slip from his grip when out of nowhere a hand clasps his shoulder (it wasn't his fault that he is easily surprised) causing the vial to break and letting the liquid inside to pour on some innocent kid. (Well, he believes that it a human, unless some ghost or unseen being had decided to walk his dog, and if the soft gasp was any indication that the substance poured on him.)_

_Dashing past some people, he immediately went in search for the kid, cursing all the way. If something was to happen on the kid, he chastised himself, it will be entirely his fault._

* * *

_{2 hours and 40 minutes before the 'Graduation party'.}_

_Kagami narrowed his eyes towards Kuroko, and after a moment looked up at the clear blue sky, then at Kuroko again._

_"Na, Kuroko. Did I missed the rain just now?"_

_"No, Kagami - kun, you didn't missed any rain today," Kuroko let out a tired sigh._

_Kagami stared at Kuroko, raising his eyebrows at him, "Then, why the hell are you soaked?"_

_Kuroko gave a blank stare, thinking of something to explain to the taller teen. Sure, he can just tell the basketball idiot the truth (he was just walking Nigou around somewhere near a random building, when all of a sudden water came down pouring all over him), but then again telling tall tales was better. He nodded mentally._

_Instead of answering Kagami's question, Kuroko just turned around intent on going toward his house, saying, "I am going back home to change clothes, Kagami - kun. Do you want to come along?" without even a back glance at his companion._

_"Hey! Don't ignore my question, you bastard!" the taller of the two exclaims, pointing an accusing finger toward the teal haired teen._

_Once again ignoring Kagami, Kuroko said, "I feel very sticky, I wonder what kind of liquid over me."_

_Sighing again at his bad luck today. Maybe he should ask for some lucky items from a certain green haired, glasses wearing teen. (Midorima sneezes loudly, which surprises Takao, who almost chocked on his middle of chewing his burger.)_

_With Kagami saying (more like screaming) something at Kuroko, who mostly ignores the taller teen, headed toward Kuroko's house. Both of them not noticing the decreasing height of the teal haired teen._

* * *

**How?**

The world has a way to be very cruel to certain people; showing her unfairness to humans just for her own amusement. (Or maybe the world just believes in the universal justice)

Like when you just decided to torment a very innocent spider by spraying all the content of the bug spray at it, just because the crawler decided to invite himself on your house wall and scared you witless. Then without you noticing your hands just started to move on its own reaching for anything to hit the little bug that just the size of your thumb (which was kind of ridiculous since the creepy crawler was the size of your palm). And at the end of the day, you realized that your house looked as if it has been visited by a tornado, and your mom was on her way towards home, and you've got nothing to blame on for the mess that was done except you and your hands.

And you can't blame the little spider anymore, since it was nowhere to be seen.

Or when you decided to finish all of your assignment early because for once you thought that maybe lazing around all day (or spends your time on the internet, browsing like an expert) is a waste of time, and you could've pass your time by doing something productive. Then the day before your due date, your finished assignment has magically disappeared. And you can do nothing except staying up all night just to finish something just anything (that may or may not guarantee your passing grade) to submit to your lecturer.

This was how the world works and Mayuzumi Chihiro knew about that.

Oh yes, he knew about that too well actually. That was the reason why he always try avoid to change something in his life very drastically. Well, he could admit that agreeing to be the new phantom man was a drastic move. And yes, he could admit that maybe that's the reason why that Seirin had won on that Winter Cup game years ago. (He'll bet his chocolate milkshake that was the reason.)

And he knew about karma as well, and also believed in it a little. Why?

Well the answer is in fact walking in front of him right now, in the form of a female Kuroko Tetsuya.

He could definitely say for certain that Kuroko Tetsuya was a victim of karma, much to his amusement. This was the cosmic justice for Mayuzumi, he liked to believed.

He may have been defeated for being a new prototype of the phantom sixth man, but Kuroko was turned into the opposite gender due to his - her - stubbornness to win at that game years ago. And, no, Mayuzumi is not the kind of person who will hold grudges over something that happened in the past.

So, yes, that's what Mayuzumi had believed when he first saw Kuroko Tetsuya as a woman three years ago.

**_Three years ago…_**

Mayuzumi blinked several times to make sure that the sight in front of him was a delusion. When he had deemed that he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating, he said something that he considered to be the most logical thing to say, "I always knew that you were too short to be a male." And received a blank expression (and a happy bark) as a reply.

Mayuzumi always made it known that he (very) dislike Kuroko. He can have a conversation with the teal haired male - err, female about their latest reading, yet other than that he will remain silent if he ever encountered with Kuroko. He refuse to talk with him - her (Mayuzumi sometimes really hate to correct himself of Kuroko's gender, adding another reason to dislike Kuroko) willingly. And yet to this day, he still claims that he doesn't hold grudges over something that happened in the past.

Right.

_**Current time…**_

"Mayuzumi-san," Mayuzumi was snapped out of his flashback moment after hearing his name being called.

He took a glance at the teal haired woman, he still snorted in amusement seeing the predicament of said woman in his mind, asking with his eyes alone about what she wanted to say to him.

"I forgot to say thank you for watching Nigou today." Kuroko then bowed gracefully at him, "So, thank you, Mayuzumi-san. I hope he didn't cause you any trouble today."

Patting her head, Mayuzumi muttered, "It didn't cause any trouble for me". Sighing mentally feeling the stare at his hand from the others that joined them today.

The grey haired man had the unexpected 'pleasure' to meet some of her friends (and his ex-captain, who he had wanted nothing to do with). And he was really hoping that it will be only him and the teal haired woman walking home that day, since one former basketball player he had played against or played with is enough to deal with. Yet, Kuroko, oh - so - oblivious Kuroko, invited the others to her house. He narrowed his eyes at the smirk from Akashi face targeted to him. Sure, there was a smile on every person that was invited there, but the smirk on Akashi's face was unsettling for Mayuzumi.

Whatever, thought Mayuzumi, it's not like he have any feelings for Kuroko other than dislike.

* * *

**A/N : *Bows repeatedly* I am sorry for the really late update Yomi14. I already said I was going to update "next week" as in 3 months ago, and now it is only 3 months later I've managed to updated. I am sorry for the wait everyone.**

**I hope you enjoy this short chapter for today. Any mistakes and OOC - ness is my own. I'll be forever grateful for any constructing comments and well, flames are welcome also. If there are any incoming flames, thank you for your time flaming me.**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. It seriously makes me very happy. Until the next chapter, everyone.**

**And before I forget.**

**Happy Birthday, beloved Akashi-sama! I hope Kuroko-kun gives you a _pleasurable_ birthday present *wiggles eyebrows*.**

**Ja!**


End file.
